1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus for supplying driving power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to drive electronic devices, a power supply apparatus for supplying driving power necessary for the operation of the electronic apparatus is required.
A power supply apparatus usually converts commercial alternating current (AC) power into direct current (DC) power to supply the DC power to the electronic apparatus as driving power. A power conversion circuit directly converts commercial AC power to driving power. However, a voltage level thereof, at which relatively high power conversion efficiency can be maintained, is limited, and thus, it may be difficult to maintain high power conversion efficiency with respect to a wide input voltage level range. In addition, when multi-stage power conversion is performed, the power conversion is performed through several stages, causing power conversion efficiency to be lowered.